


family portrait

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family portrait, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-03
Updated: 2006-10-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:24:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Yaaay, it's the Weasley family portraaait!I drew it ages ago, so it's kind of faded. IGNORE MR. WEASLEY'S FACE. IT'S AWFUL. And Ginny, she was being quite stubborn, don't look at her. To the girls on fanart challanges + requests :)I'M SORRY IT DIDN'T COME OUT BETTERRRR





	family portrait

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
